FIG. 1 shows a display device capable of achieving naked-eye stereoscopic display. The display device includes a display panel 100 and a columnar lens grating 200 arranged at the light outgoing side of the display panel 100. The principle that the display device as shown in FIG. 1 achieves naked-eye stereoscopic display is as follows. As shown in FIG. 2, description is made by taking four viewpoints as an example. Each grating unit of the columnar lens grating 200 may correspond to four sub-pixels of the display panel 100, and the four sub-pixels display four parallax images 1, 2, 3, and 4, respectively. Wherein, the parallax images 1 and 2 are right-eye images, and the parallax images 3 and 4 are left-eye images. The left eye and the right eye of a viewer can view different viewpoints 1′, 2′, 3′, and 4′ within a certain distance through the light splitting function of the columnar lens grating 200, thereby achieving stereoscopic perception. For example, the left eye of the viewer can only view the parallax image 2, and the right eye of the viewer can only view the parallax image 3, thereby a stereoscopic image being synthesized in the viewer's brain.
As stated above, in order to increase a viewable region, a plurality of parallax images are generally displayed on a display panel at the same time in a certain arrangement manner. Since the physical resolution of a display is fixed, the resolution of a single-eye image will decrease.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 3, an array substrate is divided into a plurality of pixel units, each of which includes a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G, and a blue sub-pixel B. The sub-pixels between two adjacent black thick lines correspond to a cylindrical lens of the columnar lens grating. The sub-pixels with reference sign 1 constitute the parallax image 1, and form the viewpoint 1′ after being light split by the columnar lens grating. The sub-pixels with reference sign 2 constitute the parallax image 2, and form the viewpoint 2′ after being light split by the columnar lens grating. The sub-pixels with reference sign 3 constitute the parallax image 3, and form the viewpoint 3′ after being light split by the columnar lens grating. The sub-pixels with reference sign 4 constitute the parallax image 4, and form the viewpoint 4′ after being light split by the columnar lens grating. After being light split by the columnar lens grating, the parallax image 1 can be viewed at the viewpoint 1′; the parallax image 2 can be viewed at the viewpoint 2′; the parallax image 3 can be viewed at the viewpoint 3′; and the parallax image 4 can be viewed at the viewpoint 4′. Each of the parallax images only has a quarter of the overall resolution. It can be seen that, in a case where stereoscopic display is achieved with four parallax images, the resolution of the single-eye image in a length direction of the display panel (a row direction of the pixel units) will decrease to a quarter of the original resolution, and the resolution of the single-eye image in a width direction of the display panel (a column direction of the pixel units) remains unchanged. Since the resolution of the single-eye image decreases only in one direction, a stereoscopic viewing effect will be affected adversely.
Therefore, how to mitigate the degradation of viewing effect due to the resolution of the single-eye image decreasing only in one direction is a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.